


Taken and Special

by Hugsandlove15



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugsandlove15/pseuds/Hugsandlove15
Summary: Some one has taken the most valued children from Kohnaha and Suna (and maybe more) their intentions are unknown and they've been taking children for years. One things for sure. Nothing good can come of it.





	1. Chapter 1

A baby's cry could be heard in the distance. One could tell that the baby is a newborn and in grave discomfort. Soft pink skin trembles as the infant try's to find any and all comfort. The man holding him try's to calm him down. It wasn't working. 

"Geeze Naruto, calm down. I don't know what you want from me." 

Naruto only cried louder, kicking and squirming. He was hungry and scared and didn't know what was going on. He just wanted his mother and some milk.

"Sasuke was much calmer when we took him, then again he didn't have a monster put into him. Well...I don't think we're being followed anymore. We should eat." The man sat on a bolder, a pretty flat one, and started rummaging through his bag. He soon found a bottle, some baby formula, and a bottle of water. It was hard getting the bottle ready with Naruto fussing but he soon got the formula mixed and heated. He fed Naruto the whole bottle and for now, it was enough to calm him. After reading him the ninja ate some rations of his own before getting up and heading back to his organization's hideout. 

It was a many days travel and when they finally arrived he was relieved. Naruto had been the rowdiest baby they've taken this far. Throughout the travel, has been wailing and crying. It was hard to deal with. 

"Min! Your back! I see you've acquired the target." A woman's voice called. 

"San, yeah I got him. It wasn't easy though. We should lay low Konaha is definitely trying to locate us. We will not go back until it is time to pick up the last infant. She will be born in the months to come. It won't be easy to get her but then again not if these kids were easy to Get. Geez, why does the boss want them anyways? I know their special and all but this is too much. I mean, two Jinchuriki. That's playing with fire. Suna and Konoha are never going to stop looking for them."

San tied up her black hair before taking Naruto. The brunette was the head of child care in this organization. Feeding, clothing, and loving the children was her job. It would keep the child sane in the years to come. She looked down at Naruto, lavender eyes nearing blue before she turned to take Naruto to the room he'd be staying in. Three babies to a room. They'd be putting him in a room with Gaara, the jinchuriki of Suna, and Sasuke, a member of the Uchiha clan and a child that would develop the Sharingan. 

San did her best to calm Naruto before feeding him and putting him to bed. San went back to her station afterward and looked through all of the security cameras at the other children.

"Temari." She said after turning on the intercom that was linked to the room, "Stop playing with Shikamaru and go to bed. I just got him settled down." The child could be heard giggling as she climbed down from Shikamaru's crib and into her bed. 

"One more kid and we can start or experiments." San whispered to herself.


	2. Experiment log One.

It's already been a month and through simple observation, Naruto's abilities with the nine tails are not surfacing like Gaaras with Shikaku. Over the months they have learned that Gaara cannot be hurt simply. Naruto, however, can receive flesh wounds and has the amount of fussing he does. He's already almost been dropped twice. 

San was now in the playroom with all five children they have currently required. The only one she was really watching closely was Temari. It was obvious that she was already a smart girl when it comes to problem-solving. She seemed to like the puzzle game but other than that liked to play with the babies. Especially Shikamaru and her little brother Garaa.

Months past and the only real changes in the infants was the older ones being able to sit up on their own and the younger ones learning to hold up their heads. With strict orders not to start experimenting until the Hyuga child arrived there really wasn't much for San to do. When December finally rolled around they got her. The child knows as Hinata Hyuga. Min practically had to fight the whole Hyuuga clan. His henchmen barely made it out alive and he did get out in scathed either. This retrieval had almost been as bad as Sasuke. Getting Sasuke was almost impossible with his clans Sharingan but nothing is impossible.

Mins log  
Date: January 3rd XXXX  
Time: 21:39

A week after Hinata's arrival they started their testing. We've learned quickly that Naruto was very offensive while Gaara was defensive. When given the same pain test, well, they couldn't even break through Garaas sand barrier tonic the skin this a scalpel. Naruto had no such defense and his response was biting the scientist conducting the experiment. He held on to the scientist for longer than expected considering he has very little teeth. It is unclear whether this strength is from the nine tales.

Experiments with Sasuke proved fruitless, so far nothing we've done forced the Sharingan to come prematurely. When given pain stimulus he would just cry. We will continue to try. For now, he was just a normal baby. He and Naruto are progressing the slowest. 

Shikamaru is showing that he is already extremely intelligent. When it was deemed baby toys were to easy for him (by his lack of interest after a week of giving the new toy) he was given something more complicated. Some of the puzzles Temari played with. Nothing with small pieces though because Shikamaru has the tendency to try to eat small things. We all have our shortcomings.

More advanced experiments were conducted on Temari. Seeing as she is now old enough to survive brain probing we have started doing so. We've installed equipment in her brain can track any and all brain functions. She is on bed rest now and heavily sedated. Even while asleep through her brain shows a lot of activity.

we have tested Hinata Bakugan using her teddy bear and a plank of wood. When shown the teddy bear she cries for it. It has been noted that she is still able to track it when placed behind the plank of wood. This will prove useful when she's older and sent on a mission to steal confidential information or future test subjects.

End log 

"Min we are getting ready to inject the stimulant into Sasuke and Naruto. Hopefully, it will unlock their powers." San said as she stood in the doorway of Mins office.

"I'll be right there. Be careful. Naruto Bites." He said as he got up to leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was now crawling and with him, Gaara, and Sasuke now all mobile it would cause problems. They were getting into things that they shouldn't all the time. Especially since the stimulant, they were taking increased chakra flow. Naruto and Sasuke were found on the ceiling a lot. They decided to lower the amount of stimulant injected into the little guys.

Gaara was learning how to walk with Temaris help. His little legs still having trouble catching him but his sand would help. Gaara did not sleep much so one some days he was weaker than others. It didn't help that he had been born prematurely. He would fall more often on those days but the sand would catch him. 

When he was done walking he crawled over to Naruto and Sasuke. He was saying incoherent nonsense to the other two but they seemed to understand. They started crawling towards the door. Once at the door Garaa stood up, the other two watching in amazement as he did so. But he was still too short to reach the door nob. He was trying hard to. Eventually, he was trying so hard his sand formed around his try hand and extended his arm so that he could grab onto the door nob. He cheered in excitement before opening the door, immediately falling back down to his knees. They all filed out of the room one by one. They crawled down to the end of the hall and when they reached the stairs Garaa taught them how to climb up them. When they reached the door at the top Garaa tried to open it but it didn't work. This one was locked by a keypad. 

Narutos stomach growled before he started crying. He was hungry and their mission had failed. This caused the other two to cry as well. When San realized they weren't in the playroom anymore she started looking for them. It didn't take very long for her to find them. 

"How did you guys get here. How did you get out?" 

Narutos stomach growled again. 

"Are you guys hungry is that what is."

Gaara nodded before crawling to San and putting his arms up. San picked him up before patting his back. 

"Okay let's get you something to eat as well as the others." San carried Gaara down the stairs first before going back for Naruto and Sasuke. She took them all to the cafeteria and put them in their high chairs. Over the months San has customized them for them. A blue and orange one for Naruto, a blue and black one for Sasuke, and a red and beige one for Gaara. San had to do something in her off time seeing as they had to stay in hiding. The villages wanted their children back and there was pretty much a manhunt out for Min and the others. It was a wanted dead or alive thing. They didn't care what happened before to them they just wanted their kids back. San was going to see that they didn't get them back.

San got the boys some food, some snack cookies, before going to get the other three. She cooked with Hinata strapped to her back before finally giving them all a proper lunch, feeding Hinata by a bottle. They all ate so much. Especially Naruto. It was obvious he was eating for the nine tails as well. He had enough energy in him to power a city. 

Around midway through lunch a loud BOOM could be heard. The power shut off except for red lights and oxygen. They found them. San moved quietly and quickly. If she messed this up they'd lose the children. Min entered the cafeteria, helping San get The boys out of their high chairs. The children were split in half between the two.

"We're going to escape through the back. The others are trying to hold off the shinobi. I didn't think they'd find us so soon."

"Min if we lose the subjects the boss will have us killed. Especially since we weren't able to make much progress and they're so valuable." 

They headed out of the back door which led to a dark underground pathway. They locked the doors behind them. They walked slowly and quietly for around fifteen minutes. They couldn't move much faster with so many kids. When they finally made it to the other end they climbed out into the open air. They had to put everything on hold and lay low for a long while. They couldn't continue with experiments right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing a bit of a time skip.

Experimental log 80

It's been about 4 years since the attack on our old lab and we're had to relocate. Naruto is showing great progress in his ability to control the nine tails chakra. He is starting to use it without the assistance of electro-shock. I would be lying if I said I enjoyed electrocuting children. I don't and I hope for this phase the experiment to be over soon. It doesn't seem to be helping Naruto mentally at all either. He can get quite violent at times and lash out too. 

Sasuke...Sasuke is showing that he is becoming quite smart. He still does a lot of stupid things but he try's to claim he is the smartest which is very obviously not the case. Shikamaru is definitely the smartest child we have. We will discuss him next. Sasuke's Sharingan hasn't yet presented its self yet but we do believe we are close to a breakthrough. While most children from the Uchiha don't get their Sharingan until much later in life out experiments will make the ability surface prematurely.

Shikamaru has become a handful ever since he started walking. He's already figured out most of our security systems and if we don't keep an eye on him he escapes from the labs. He didn't seem to have an interest in leaving the facility though as we always find him sleeping in his bed. He won't stay put unless Temari is with him so we often have to conduct their experiments at the same time. He is attached to her.

Temari is the most responsive to her experiments even when we happened her skull to remove some brain tissue. I think she like the rewards we give her after she cooperates. It might also have to do with the fact that she is much older than the other children. She is already three years into her ninja training as well. They had come across a former Konaha ninja with silver hair to train her and the others once they had turned five.

Hinata is proven to be quite soft spoken and has attached herself to Naruto. We don't need her to talk much though when we conduct our experiments. We have learned her eyes can see a lot more than we thought they could. She can see past trees and for meters and meters ahead of her current position. When all the kids were conducted to complete a scavenger hunt, to observed their problem-solving skills, Hinata was the first to finish followed by Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Gaara, and lastly Naruto. 

Lastly Gaara. Years have gone by and he doesn't have the control over the sand we thought he would. Now that he's old enough to talk we asked him why he would sleep and he said:: "The monster in my head want to hurt people if I sleep." This led to an immediate alteration of his seal on Shikaku. He still would sleep after the extra security measure was put in place at first but surprisingly Naruto has convinced him to take small naps with him during nap time. It's better than no sleep at all. He gets about 6 hours of sleep total every twenty-four hours. We expect he will be able to sleep through the entire night soon. With his mind at ease, he should be able to control his sand better soon.

-Min


	5. Chapter 5

"Garaa! Be careful, you almost hit Hinata with your sand." Naruto called out. The three were playing in a sandbox when Garaa almost fell, his sand reading accordingly. Hinata had almost been to close which would have caused sand to fly into her eyes. Naruto dusted sand off of his shirt and sat back down. Having had gotten in front of Hinata to protect her.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't..." Garaa tried his best to speak.

"It's okay Garaa just be careful next time." 

Garaa nodded before going to play back in the sand, Hinata, and Naruto soon followed. They were making a sand castle. Today was an observation day so there would be no testing, no needles, and no surgeries. The children were really happy that nothing bad would happen today. Garaa was just glad they would stop trying to break through his sand barrier for the day. 

Today would also be a day where they could train with the new teacher they've been training with for a bit now. He was tall and had silver hair and all the kids thought he was really cool. Sasuke's and Naruto would cling to him especially. Garaa kept a bit of a distance from him but would talk to him when needed. 

The man walks in soon after they had started to play in the sand again. 

"Hello everybody are we ready for today lesson." 

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto called out before getting up from the sandbox. Gaara and Hinata soon followed after. 

Naruto hugged Kakashi's leg and Kakashi tried to gently wiggle him off. 

"Settle down Naruto and sit down okay." Naruto followed his instructions but only after giving Kakashi one last squeeze. "All right everyone gathers around. We're going to practice out hand signs." 

Kakashi was not there just to teach these kids. His ultimate goal was to take this place down from the inside and get the kids out and back to their parents. For now, he was to gather intel and wait for instructions to strike. So far what he's seen is pretty bad. They've electrocuted Naruto and Sasuke twice each since he's been here in an attempt to awaken something in them. Naruto's eyes changed to red and fox-like and it was almost like he was a feral animal in response. They had to sedate him in order to get him back to normal. Kakashi had been the one to return him to his bed after the incident. 

Sasuke, however, had only been in pain and hand to be held until he cried himself to sleep. Kakashi almost blew there cover then and there but if he had the chances of the villages ever getting their children back was almost zero. He needed to wait for now but every day that past the more attached these kids got not only to each other but to their captors.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke’s sharingan has finally awaken today. The testing had finally been to much for his body and it finally kicked in when another electro shock was about to be delivered. He was able to move just enough to get out of the way. He was sobbing, begging “No more, no more! I’ll be good! I promise!”

“Okay okay, we’re almost done for today.” San said ans she wiped Sasuke’s face clean of tears. “Just look at me okay?” San started to take notes on the sharing and appearance. “Can you tell me how you got out of the way?”

Sasuke sniffles. “I saw it coming before it hurt me...I saw where it was going to be...can I go back to the others now?” Tears started running down his soft cheeks again, which were now so red and puffy. 

“Yes but let me show you something first.” San grabbed a mirror and held it up to Sasuke. “You see your eyes. If you can make them look like this again we won’t have to electrocute you anymore okay?” 

Sasuke just nodded and let out another sniffle.

“You were a good boy today. Would you like a treat?” 

Sasuke nodded again. San handed him a lollipop pop before helping him down from the table. Sasuke quickly unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. San led Sasuke back to his room and soon Sasuke was sitting on his bed. He was the first one back from the experiments. He wished Naruto was here. But his sessions we’re now longer. 

A research scientist came running down the hall to San and it was obvious he was panicking. “San! I don’t know what went wrong but naruto...he’s killed some of the others there’s blood everywhere. We didn’t sedate him quickly enough after Kyuubi woke up. He’s demanding to be let out of here. What should we do?” 

San wuckily close the door and locked it. “Get the other kids into safety, we can’t let that demon go after them. I’ll try to go talk to him.” 

San quickly made her way to the lab Naruto was in. Upon arriving she could see the damage. Large wounds had been inflicted on the bodies surrounding him. “Hey, Naruto Kun. How are you?”

“I demand that I be let out of this torture chamber. I don’t know what you are doing but I will not stand for it any longer. You will let me and this child go.”

“I’m sorry but I really can’t do that, maybe we could compromise? What is it you don’t like.”

“There will be no compromise! You either let me go or I will kill you, you are lucky I haven’t done so already. It’s because this child is crying and begging that I spare you.”

“Now now, I’m sure we can find some compromise. Can I speak with Naruto, even if it’s for a bit?”

“I see no reason for you to talk to him.”

“Just for a little bit? Give me five minutes with him.”

“Fine, but only five no more than that.” Kurama relinquished control back to Naruto for a small time.

“Naruto Kun, is everything alright?”

Naruto was crying, “I don’t wanna hurt anymore!” 

“What if we gave you a break from the experiments for the time being, would you like a week of doing nothing but play?”

“Y-Yea but I don’t want any more experiments at all! I don’t wanna be here anymore!”

“I know but it can’t be helped, we need you.”

“For What?”

“You’ll understand when your older Naruto, so can you please tell Kyuubi to lower er claws.”

Naruto shook his head. “He won’t listen to me cuz he says he’s an adult. I want Kakashi-sensei.” 

“Okay, I’ll go get him, will that be okay?” 

He nodded and San slowly exited the room. She made it to the closet intercom and spoke into it. “Hatake Kakashi to lab 7 Hatake Kakashi.”

San went back into the room which was a mistake.

“Times up I’m leaving.” Kurama said.

When Kakashi arrived San was lifeless in the lab and Naruto was sitting in the hall a few doors down. Despite him being covered in blood, tears, and snot Kakashi picked him up and managed to carry him to a bathroom to get him cleaned up. Naruto was able to get control back before Kurama could escape.

Kakashi needed to move to phase two of his plan sooner than he thought. The kids couldn’t stay here any longer or they’d become something their not.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just playing with and idea I had.


End file.
